The present disclosure relates generally to data processing in a building management system (BMS). A BMS controller may store, collect, or retrieve data from sensors and actuators in a building. The BMS controller may receive a processing request to process the sensor or actuator data. In this regard, the BMS controller can itself process the sensor and actuator data to generate a result, this is known as central processing. In a central processing system each sensor and actuator constantly or periodically sends data to the BMS controller. For this reason, there is a decrease in the amount of available bandwidth in central processing system. Further, since the BMS controller stores the sensor or actuator data locally and performs all processing functions itself, the BMS controller may require a high amount of computing power and a large database to store, aggregate, and process all the sensor and actuator data.